


Impulsive Displays of Manliness (#173 Bones)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [200]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie thinks it was worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulsive Displays of Manliness (#173 Bones)

Ian looked at Charlie’s x-ray. Even he could spot the fractures running through six small bones.

“I could have handled that.” Ian snapped at Charlie.

“You weren’t impressed by my impulsive display of physical manliness?” Charlie asked while his hand was wrapped.

“He could have killed you.”

“I knocked him cold.”

“Yeah, I’m still trying to figure out how.”

“So am I.”

“He could still press charges.”

“And admit to being KOed by an über-nerd a foot shorter than him while in uniform?”

“True.”

“Ian, I abhor bullies. Keeping one from you is well worth a few broken bones.”


End file.
